


Puoli

by poland



Series: Small Comforts [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poland/pseuds/poland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli wakes up for a moment. These events take place in the back of the tank between pages 406 and 407.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puoli

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be posting part 2 of this, Emil's POV, tomorrow!

A joint had just popped. That’s what the noise that had woken him up was. Or maybe it was the loud and cranky intake of breath. Even though it was just a hiss, the person behind it was unmistakable. Lalli opened one eye and blinked quickly, vision adjusting at a fast pace. The tank was pretty dark anyway, not something he was unaccustomed to. His iris rolled to the side though, staring at the offender.

Emil rubbed the side of his neck, hair shaking from side to side as he moved, eyes closed and obviously tired.

Lalli closed his eyes again and sighed very softly. His body was still exhausted and he could hear his breath flutter the bandaid pressed against his nose. He wondered how long this time it would take for him to get back to 100%. Although, being truthful, he hadn’t been at full power since the very beginning of the mission. He’d never been this tired, though. The thought of even moving his arm to pull the thin piece of fabric from his nose wasn’t preferable. No, staying in his cocoon of blankets, warm and composed seemed to him like the best idea. It didn’t sound like anyone would want him for much anyway. Everyone was off doing something else and he could hear them, either as a quiet murmur or their heavy (or not so heavy) footprints moving from side to side of the vehicle.

Except Emil, of course, who was seated next to him. Lalli opened his eye again, staring at the cleanser from the very corner of it as he adjusted his seating position again, foot propped up on one knee and face scrunched up as he tried to straighten his back. A hand adjusted his bangs out of his face, eyes finally open. Lalli observed the changes: his eyes widened and shrunk again, he cleared his throat and looked to the side. He spoke softly a few words and looked at him. The tone was very gentle, maybe apologetic? What would he have to apologize for?

It was hard to respond using just his face, but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be responding to anyway. Instead he just blinked, ready to fall back asleep again, but still staring at Emil while his eye remained open, he shifted to the side ever so slightly, getting a good look at him, making sure he didn’t miss anything. His eyes narrowed. Was Emil being tasked with watching him? He wasn’t quite sure why, if that was the case. He could easily tell Tuuri he wasn’t going to bleed anymore and he was fine, to just let him get some sleep.

Emil leaned over slightly, and tilted his head to look down the tank, and Lalli tried to observe what he was watching for but found the effort too great. There was no alarm in Emil’s posture, so he couldn’t find it in himself to be worried either. Emil was incredibly easy to put under duress. If he was calm, everything was fine. But with that simple leaning and looking gesture out of the way, Emil scooted forward ever so cautiously and leaned down to whisper something to Lalli.

He opened both eyes now. Emil wasn’t one to forget that they couldn’t quite understand each other, so this was a confusing gesture indeed. He locked eyes with him, tired but trying to absorb what he was saying, how important it was, and what it was supposed to be conveying. He really didn’t have any idea. It was all a whisper and Emil’s eyes were concerned and worried.

Once he’d stopped talking he sighed, and shook his head a little. Emil’s eyes bored into his own with almost as much intensity as he usually gave himself before leaning up a little, arms straight up and down as he stretched his back out, eyes scrunched closed again. Lalli watched the action and wondered how long they were making Emil guard him for some reason. Unless, of course, Emil was simply sitting there of his own volition. Lalli thought it was kind of weird that nothing else was to be done, but he had learned Emil was strangely…attentive to him. It was that same day that Emil offered him his jacket, an obvious gesture of peace and calmness. Maybe it hadn’t been what had actually put him at ease, but it was…nice. Nice that someone would do that for him, especially when his own family wouldn’t. Tuuri was being pig-headed, and that was the end of that.

Emil finished stretching and rubbed his back with a free hand, but not before using it to push Lalli’s hair in place from where it was splayed across his pillow. That was almost funny. What made him so obsessed with hair? He wasn’t adverse to it, used to the action after all this time, but still rolled back onto his back slightly, messing it up again. Lalli closed his eyes as he heard Emil groan. This position was more comfortable anyway.

Though his eyes were closed, he still could hear Emil’s slight movements as he resituated himself against the wall of the room. He spoke again, still quiet, and Lalli could at least guess what he had said this time. He obliged, preparing to go back to sleep. It wasn’t a lot, but it was a small comfort that he appreciated.


End file.
